leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevikyle11/Mael, Avatar of Lightning
Mael, Avatar of Lightning is a custom champion concept. Abilities damage reduction until he attacks or uses an ability. }} Mael holds two Spears, and gains 50 bonus attack range when holding at least one of them. |description2 = Mael flings one of his Spears into the air, which then falls onto a target location after a 0.5 second delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. The Spear then remains in the ground indefinitely, granting vision in a small radius. Right-clicking on a Spear, or moving too far away from a Spear, causes it to teleport back to Mael after 1 second. This ability cannot be cast if Mael is not holding at least one of his two Spears. If a Spear lands within 550-range of another Spear already in the ground, a spark of electricity jumps between them, slowing all enemies hit by 14 (2 level)% for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = 1000 / 1050 / 1100 / 1150 / 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |range = 750 / 800 / 850 / 900 / 950 }} Lightning strikes Mael and his nearby Spears, releasing a pulse of energy around them that deals magic damage to enemies hit. Overlapping areas deal only 25% damage after the first. |description2 =Mael is then empowered by the lightning, gaining bonus attack speed for the next 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 350 }} This ability's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds on-hit every time Mael hits an enemy champion with a basic attack. |description2 = Mael becomes an untargettable embodiment of lightning and dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. If a Spear is within range of the dash, Mael can dash to any location within 600-range of the Spear, dashing to the Spear then dashing out again. Mael will always pass through a Spear if possible, can dash through multiple Spears in the same cast, and the time it takes to travel the full distance is unchanged regardless. Enemies struck multiple times by the same dash receive no additional damage from dashes after the first, but are stunned for 1.5 seconds when struck after the first time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Mael gains 1/2/3 additional Spears that float behind his body, allowing him to have more Spears active at once. |description2 = Mael taps into the endless might of the heavens, becoming empowered for the next 8 seconds. During this time, Mael permanently gains the effects of Heart of the Storm, gains bonus movement speed, is ghosted, and his basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit. During this time, Mael can activate Thunderclap once at no additional cost. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Self }} Mael channels for 1 second, temporarily pausing the duration of Thunder Body. If Mael successfully completes the channel, he vanishes for 1 second, then reappears at a nearby target location with a powerful shockwave, that causes all nearby enemies to flee in terror for 0.75 seconds. |range = 1250 / 1500 / 1750 }} }} Category:Custom champions